The disclosed technology relates to lubricant compositions and concentrates comprising novel wear and/or friction reducing agents and to the use of same. The wear-reducing/friction-reducing agents are compounds containing a phosphate complex of a borate ester.
It is important to protect a mechanical device, such as an engine or a driveline device, against wear during operation in order to maintain performance and extend the lifetime of the device. It is desirable to effect lubrication of a mechanical device so as to minimize friction between surfaces, thus reducing energy losses. Phosphorus-containing compounds are used as anti-wear additives in lubricating compositions for engines and driveline devices. In particular, zinc dialkyl dithiophosphates (ZDDP) are known for use in engine oils as anti-wear additives. However, as industry standards require increasingly lower limits of phosphorus in such lubricating oil compositions, there is a need to provide a reduction in the amount of phosphorus-containing additives used without compromising the required anti-wear properties. There is a need to provide alternative anti-wear additives which contribute lower phosphorus levels to a lubricating composition and yet impart excellent wear resistance properties to the lubricating composition. There is a need for new, effective anti-wear additives for lubricating compositions. There is also a need for new, effective friction reducing additives for lubricating compositions. Further, there is a need for new additives that can function effectively as both anti-wear and friction-reducing additives.